<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Gaia Turns by KittyKittyKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636370">As Gaia Turns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyKitten/pseuds/KittyKittyKitten'>KittyKittyKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyKitten/pseuds/KittyKittyKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus meets the girl of his dreams. Lots of planned angst, action, and attraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Gaia Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This story has been living in my head for awhile, I’m hoping I can do it justice putting pen to paper. This is also my first time submitting any form of writing to a public forum, and as such I have not had this beta’d. If you are interested, let me know. Looking forward to hearing everyone’s thoughts on our favorite spoiled rich kid :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s hot. I’m talking the total package: legs, cute ass, face. Not that I’d expect anything less from a Shinra, right??” Rufus overheard from a pair of the Turks when they walked out of the break room with coffee in hand. Rufus was on his way in to his office with Tseng flanking close behind. At the site of the two directors,the Turks straightened their demeanor and stepped aside, heads bowed. It didn’t take a genius to know who they were talking about; Rufus’ father had been dropping not so subtle hints about his new secretary for weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, this kind of hire would surprise no one, Rufus included. His father had a penchant for beautiful, busty blonde women with a submissive personality. Rumours continually abounded about his father’s exploits, and Rufus had found that the best course of action was to feign blissful ignorance. However, that would be difficult today. Today, he had a 9 am appointment with the President of Shinra himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing worse than a meeting with his father was the looming dread that preceded right up until the event itself. He had tried, in vain, to find a suitable distraction all weekend. He’d demanded Tseng take him to the gun range, he’d taken dark nation for multiple runs around his private gym, but he drew the line when Reno offered to accompany him to the club. He didn’t much feel like listening to Reno’s incessant chattering all night, especially when lately all he seemed to talk about was some girl he was currently pursuing some sort of Friends with Benefits type of deal. No, at that suggestion he’d quietly dismissed Reno for the remainder of the weekend before Tseng had anything to say about it. Some young socialite had shown up in the late hours Saturday night, but not long after the distraction ended did Rufus remind her where the door was located. Not really a fan of sharing his private space. Instead, he spent his Sunday perusing the latest line of luxury cars in abject silence. His father wouldn’t notice one or two new additions to their already impressive fleet of vehicles in the car port located in the private garage basement of the building. Finally alone in his penthouse apartment, D.N. sleeping soundly at his side, he felt he could relax.</p>
<p>Retail Therapy. That’s what people called it. It usually only worked for a bit. Probably because ofsomething he overheard Elena say once: “it’s tough to have retail therapy when he already owns everything he could ever want.” He could tell it was a barb at him some how, but he didn’t really understand why, nor did he care.</p>
<p>Sure enough, when the alarm hit 6:00 am Monday morning, the weight in his chest was back like a small load of bricks. Ignoring the usual morning stiffness in favor of a cool shower and coffee, he steeled himself for the day ahead. His father never meant anything good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Approaching the door to his office, Tseng sweeps inside and gives the room a cursory look before allowing Rufus to enter. Rufus doesn’t quite make it all the way to the leather chair behind his desk before Tseng starts in with his Monday briefing.</p>
<p>“I’ve been informed this morning that you dismissed Reno early on Saturday.” Rufus sighs. He knew he’d hear about it eventually. When he doesn’t respond, Tseng follows with “Very well. The Turks have all been made aware that they need to clear this with me moving forward.” Of course, because despite outward appearances Rufus still needs to be kept under lock and key, or more importantly, under the watchful gaze of Shinra until such a time as his father has no further use for him. Rufus had gotten use to being an on demand, walking Shinra PR advertisement for family to be used at his father’s discretion. Tseng had also probably checked the security tapes and was likely less than pleased to find Rufus’ late night guest entering and exiting the building.</p>
<p>Tseng seems to have nothing further to add, and heads towards the door. Rufus might be able to pretend he ‘forgot’ all about the meeting if Tseng doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Pausing with his hand on the door handle, Tseng turns and adds “Don’t be late for your 9am appointment with the President, sir. Please let me know if you need anything further.” Damn it, Tseng. Rufus declines to respond with anything other than a small scowl, and he turns into face his computer and read his emails. It doesn’t take long, anything he doesn’t care about ends up deleted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rufus finds himself outside of his fathers office at exactly 8:58. He walks up to the secretary’s desk, noticing the blonde hair and petite frame. He also notices that this is the same secretary his father has had for awhile now. She was pretty, and therefore had an easily rememberable face. She waves him in to the office with a comment about his father expecting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing that Rufus registers as he walks in to the office is laughter. That’s new. A soft, sweet, calming voice is pleasantly sounding against the large open office. Rufus heads to the desk at the back along the line of windows. It’s so bright in here today, he thinks.</p>
<p>Another chuckle of laughter, this time he recognizes his father’s mixed in with a softer laugh. His eyes rise from the lacquered floor and the sight he sees makes him pause.</p>
<p>The President of the Shinra Corporation was casually reclined in his usual high backed chair behind the impressive modern desk. Around the front of the desk, sitting slightly to the right side of the room was a young woman. The girl.... no, <em>woman</em>, Rufus corrects himself.... is stunning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t quite expected that. Pretty, sure. Attractive, most definitely. What struck Rufus most was that this woman was not his father’s usual type. She wasn’t platinum blonde. Her frame was fuller, unlike the thin rail of a woman usually found hanging around. She held herself with a pride that paired with a professionalism, which was a surprising feat given her current seat upon the front of the desk. She’s dressed in a neutral business dress that flatters her. The woman turned to him with a smile that made Rufus heart skip a beat. Laughter still evident in her eyes.</p>
<p>Rufus collected himself in time to wish his father a good morning.</p>
<p>“Ah, Rufus, thank you for finally deciding to show up.” He hadn’t been late, but of course his father would imply he was even when he wasn’t. “I’d like you to meet (Y/N). My new secretary. Another round of laughter from the two erupts at the introduction, before the President continues.. “My apologies, my new <em>Executive Assistant,</em> as (Y/N) insists on being referred to...”</p>
<p>“Oh really, Marcus, you are terrible,” she responds. Marcus? Well if that doesn’t confirm everyone’s suspicions. Despite his best attempt, he feels a jolt of excitement when she turns to address him directly.“Rufus, you must tell me how you keep your father in line. He’s incorrigible...” she responds in a flirtatious, yet firm voice. “Just you wait, we will be referring to all the secretaries as ‘assistants’ one day soon...” Her eyes meet his and oh God, that smile of hers. Rufus’ breath catches and he brings himself back to the present,quickly remembering why he was in that office this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he steps a foot closer and asks, “You wanted to see me this morning, sir?” He notes the friendliness drop from his fathers visage, replaced with the usual sternness that accompanied any interactions between Shinra Sr and Shinra Jr. Once again, Rufus felt as though his very presence was an affront to his sire. Even more, the stark contrast between the way the president regarded the two others in the room drew attention to another confusing realization. His father wasn’t pawing at this girl. The only time he joked and laughed with women was on the way to the boudoir. No, If Rufus wasn’t so sure about who exactly was in front of him, he’d be certain that his father was interacting with her as an comfortable equal. An old friend, almost. A colleague, at the very least.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. (Y/N) has been learning the ins and outs of the company over the last few weeks. Now I’d like her to understand what it is that you do here. Since I’m not really sure what it is I pay you to do, so be a gracious gentleman befitting of your family name and see to it that you do more than just buy new cars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rufus hears a sweet laugh echoing in his brain, sees a beautiful smile underneath a pair of eyes that draws him in, wishing for more. He feels soft hands running up his arms, and coming together in the middle of his chest before she lays her head down under his chin.</p>
<p>And then the alarm goes off, not just in his head but in his room, rushing him from his sleep and back to reality. He shuts off the alarm, not ready to forget the way she looked at him, as though she was looking only at him.</p>
<p>And oh, <em>oh</em>, he’s <strong>hard</strong>. Unbearably hard, more so than he could recall from recent memory from just a simple wet dream. Had it been simple, though? He closes his hand around his length, his brain devolving into an image of her on top of him. Hips moving back and forth, her soft sighs as sweet as her laugh, her eyes meeting his as she comes with a quiet little moan. Rufus imagines her smiling at him and she moves up and off, bending forward to take him into her mouth. The way her tongue would swipe across the slit, as his thumb was mimicking now, her hand moving in tandem with her mouth bobbing up and down. His eyes meet hers again, and he’s spilling over into his blissful completion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>